


A Fashionable Future

by HonorSkywalker



Series: Job Opportunities for Buffy [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate future for Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fashionable Future

**Author's Note:**

> A hopefully believable reason for Buffy and some of the Slayers doing something that they loved and making a good living at it . . . 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy
> 
> Author Note: Melanie Hardcastle is an original character
> 
> Timeline: After the TV series

** 2020 NEW YORK  **

Looking back Buffy decided that it was a matter of necessity that actually initiated the project that eventually led her to where she was now, in a room filled with . . .

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2004 SCOTLAND**

When the new council was setting up a budget for each Mini slayer in the year 2004 they hadn’t realized just how much of that money would go towards the repairing, cleaning, or even replacing of their wardrobes.

Buffy could have told them that, but hadn’t been a part of that conversation as she was too busy at the time looking out for and training the Mini’s. It was actually the new slayers that alerted her to the problem to start of with. 

So once Buffy realized what the problem was she decided to brainstorm some solutions, such as reworking the budget for slaying apparel, and towards some less straightforward yet ultimately more profitable ideas; and then she worked out whose help she would need to get the projects off the ground.

For one of her less straightforward ideas Buffy tracked down the members of the coven associated with the new council, and that she knew were also quite handy with needles and thread, and asked for their help. Help for altering and/or designing and creating hardy yet fashionable clothes so that the Slayers wouldn’t have to spend so much on their unfortunate outfits. The clothing that would be able to survive, as much of the rigors of Slaying as possible, Buffy asked the Coven members if it was a viable option. 

Melanie Hardcastle, who made her own and many other outfits for the serious Magic user, sat Buffy down and asked the Slayer to give her an idea of what the more common difficulties Slayers had with regular clothes whilst going about their duties.

Buffy handed her a list that she had already made from the Mini’s, Faiths, and her own complaints; the top 3 on it being:

**1\. Demon slime and other demonic substances (the tragic ruin of many a great outfit, plus shoes are way too expensive to replace all of the time!)**

**2\. Rips and tears from demonic and vampiric fights (in other-words general wear and tear of their regular lives)**

**3\. A Slayers Flexibility and Strength (not every outfit is stretchy enough to handle the enhanced flexibility and strength that most Slayers use in the fight)**

The list held around 30 complaints and Melanie examined it carefully, clarified some of the points made and then gathered the Coven to discuss the possibilities. After careful consideration they said yes, they were willing to give it a shot.

Now normally Buffy would have just left the project with the Coven and gone on to do something else that needed doing, there was always something that needed doing, but then they asked her to stay and help them with what the Slayers needed.

Buffy couldn’t say no. Hey she may have gotten more practical in her clothing choices as she got older but she still loved a good pair of shoes and a flattering outfit, and definitely enjoyed browsing the stores and catalogs for the latest fashions. 

Buffy was there when they tested the fabrics, in fact she was part of the testing process to see what materials could stand up to her enhanced strength and flexibility.

Then a prototype outfit was created, a nice pair of slacks paired with a smart casual top and pair of shoes, and Buffy did a full workout in it. The outfit survived.

The next test was an actual patrol through a section of town that had recently seen an up rise in Vampiric and Demonic presences. The outfit held up surprisingly well during the fights, but a few adjustments still had to be made.

Another patrol, another test, this one was more successful and a couple more prototype outfits were created and Faith was one of the other Slayers chosen to test it out. 

The Bostonian Slayer was happy with the outfit stood up to her Slaying, and even happier with how it looked on her. The faux black leather pants looked and felt real and with the matching black faux leather Jacket, Boots, and dark purple sleeveless crop-top Faith felt it made her look dangerously sexy and she loved it, and loved the way Robin looked at her when she wore it.

The other outfits also got positive responses. 

And now came the hard part of the plan . . . how were they going to make numerous new outfits for all of the Slayers from around the world?

After crunching the numbers of the bulk materials needed, and where they could get the work done, not to mention the extra woman power that they would need to hire as there was no way that normal non knowing people could be a part of the creation process; a solution was made.

The answer; buy up old buildings all around the world like warehouses, renovate them, and then hire the more eager and sewing experienced Slayers to help design and create the outfits from the materials that the Coven creates. The working Slayers get paid well and the newly garbed Slayers were happy with the results and even began suggesting new and different ideas for the outfits different regions or even different work environments.

All of the outfits were weaved with runes and other icons so that the wearers were protected from harm from physical, non-physical and magical harm. At least the ones that weren’t for the general public to buy were.

Not just the Slayers got the outfits, the watchers did too at first, and then others from similar organizations or in similar jobs also got the outfits for the protections they gave.

Eventually, to make the new business a self sustaining one, the different slayer run clothing factories began producing outfits for the general populous and they were surprised by just how popular their clothing ranges were. From there it was only a matter of time before the business began branching out in new and different directions such as Shoes and Accessories, and continued expanding even more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Year 2020 New York**

Yes looking back Buffy never expected to end up where she was now, especially after everything to do with Slaying had entered her life. 

The crackle of a speaker startled her out of her thoughts and Buffy tilted her head slightly as she focused on what the announcer was saying.

**_. . . AND HOSTING THIS YEARS SPRING/SUMMER FASHION WEEK, THE OWNER OF SINEYA FASHIONS . . . BUFFY SUMMERS . . ._**

Yep, it just goes to show that despite the obstacles that life can throw at you, dreams can come true!

**Author's Note:**

> (Word Count: 1100 about)


End file.
